Techno Union
The Techno-Union, officially The Techno-Union of Soviet Socialist Republic (TUSSR), was a Technocratic State in the North Eastern Portion of the Erviadus Galaxy that first became capable of FTL travel in 1247. It's government and economy were highly centralized around National Defense and the production, trade, and sale of military arms. The country was a two-party state, with the Unity Party and the Prezhde Vsego Drugikh Party serving as the state's main political bodies. Most notably, the Techno-Union was a founding member of the Achaian-Roturnan Defensive Treaty which would later become the defensive alliance known as the Center Pact. The Techno-Union has also been involved in numerous conflicts since it's first appearence on the galactic stage, including the TSF Retaliation and the Arkattan Escalation. The Techno-Union has three populated planets under its direct control within it's borders, and it exerts de facto partial control over the state of Naxuii. Basic History The Techno-Union's homeworld of Roturna is an ancient colony of the now defunct state of 'The First Empire' which existed approximately 2,500 years prior to 1247. The first Soviets to set foot on the planet did so approximately 2,200 years ago. In the time since its inception the Roturnan Colony was lucky in that it was fortunate enough to have a planet of decent resources to build upon. Technology took a slight dip following the arrival of the colonists, with information on FTL travel becoming lost for many centuries. Despite this, the civilization fostered on Roturna flourished and progressed rapidly with developing a means to defend the planet. The need for soldiers fostered an attitude that saw polygamy and other forms of relationships blossom, practices which are still widely in practice to this day. Cities were constructed with security and defense against alien invasion in mind, xenophobia and paranoia were quite rampant in ancient Soviet civlization. Marking yet another practice that is still widely observed by Soviet's to this day. The planet saw little in the way of armed domestic conflicts until around 1203, at which point two large factions of the Roturnan government commenced armed conflict for domination of the planet. The result of the conflict was the formation of the Techno-Union under a new government lead by then Techno-Kommissar Putinilov. The Unification War The Unification War was the conflict between the Technocratic and Theocratic factions of the Roturnan Colonial Government. After centuries of rising tension the two sides finally went to war in the year of 1203, though the conflict only lasted seven days it still claimed an estimated 2 Million lives, many of which were civilian casualties. The war was instigated by the Theocratic Faction, which attempted to seize control of the government by force in order to enforce a new law that would require citizens to abandon the search for Faster Than Light travel and Artificial Intelligence. The Theocrats were widely viewed as wanting to control thought and scientific expression through rigourous and overbearing regulation, something that proved fatal to their campaign. The Technocrats took the Theocrats devotion to regulations and turned it against them by flooding the enemy supply offices with fake requisition forms and requests for reinforcements. The Theocrats were unable to sort out what was fake and what was real, and out of desparation, cut off all access to requisitions for a brief period of time. During this time where supplies were limited the Technocrats began a massive push on the Theocratic capital of Rorksalgrad, rapidly depleting both theocratic manpower and ammunition stores, entire tank batallions were taken unawares due to a breakdown of communications. With Technocratic forces breathing down their necks, the Theocrats were forced to take drastic action and attempted to ward off the push by detonating two thermo-nuclear weapons on the outskirts of Rorksalgrad. While it did blunt the advance for a time, it also crippled what little communications the Theocrats had left and wiped out most of the population of the city. With Technocratic forces still steamrolling their way into the city, the Theocrats were forced to sue for peace, and on the seventh day of the conflict a ceasefire was called. The Theocrats and Technocrats met to discuss terms, and thanks to the skillful negotiations of then Colonel Putinilov the two sides came to a mutual agreement that formed the Techno-Union. Following the war, a majority of Theocrat supporters abandoned their faction for the victorious Technocrats and the party eventually faded into obscurity. Category:Nations